No title yet
by Fire Bean Flower
Summary: Hey I don't want to write a summary so I am going to plead for reviews. This still a work in progress and needs a lot of changes still
1. Chapter 1

Love is something won from the hearts of many. It is something magical that some people can t grasp. It hurts when lost, but makes your heart sing when you have it. Love is a deadly weapon poised to strike at all hearts that dare to embrace it; a slow deadly poison that turns you cold and unresponsive to the world around you. When he left he took that from her. He left her in the middle of the woods before disappearing into the twilight without a glance backwards.

The best time for his kind or so he said. I never questioned it. It is the most dangerous time for people like me, especially on a full moon. My kind thrived under the night and day. Depending what we are doing we prosper under it or fail. It depends on the person or group. For a sixteen year old, twilight is the best time of day; the best to practice the very things that are foreign and magical to others. Except today, today it is a grim reminder of what I had, what was lost all because who and what I am. My blood called for all of them because of the magic it is laced with; a beautiful wine that is forbidden for their kind. I lived through a lot; growing up in an abusive orphanage/ warehouse, fighting against the worlds most deadly wizard multiple times, finding my father again after being accused of criminal activity, finding out that my best friend and I have to kill or be killed the darkest of the Dark, and then being sent away from my home, family and friends because of deranged aunts and uncles.

I slowly sank to my knees after he left. I started to cry when I knew it was safe. The pain of him leaving after telling me that it was all a game hurt more than a thousand the Cruciatus Curses and all of the vampire venom in the world. I may be a witch from two very old families and taught to ignore the pain from my upbringing but I couldn t; each of his words cut me like a thousand knives until I was in too many pieces to put back together. My magic came off me in waves in response to my imense grief. After all the tears had gone and my magic under control I had gotten to my feet and headed to my medow; the medow I used to practice my spells and charms.

I was in the trees over looking the meadow when I noticed a fire in the center of my meadow. Warning bells went off in my head as my necklace started to heat up. The necklace that Diablos gave me was warded with runes to help me recognize danger and protected me from the silver that poisoned my kind. The charm was a silver wolf. The wolf was a representation of Diablos animangus form and one of my animangus forms and my condition. He is a black wolf with blazing amber-red eyes; I am also a black wolf with silver eyes and, on every full moon, a black werewolf. The fire I saw was made from nothing. It was just sitting there on the grass not moving outwards, just flickering. I turned around to start heading back to the house I shared with Diablos, who disguised himself as the late Police Chief turned teacher, Charlie Swan.

Just after I got there and started living with Charlie, he and his daughter were killed in the woods by some animal. When this happened, no one knew about it but me. I had called Diablos because he was the one who was with me through my troubled childhood and I trusted him. He came and together we buried Charlie and Isabella (Charlie s daughter) in the graveyard but put glamours on the tomb stones to make everyone see someone else s grave. We decided that Diablos would pose as Charlie for the duration of my stay. Why am I here in the rainiest place on the planet Earth? It is because the Order of the Phoenix (Defenders of Light) decided that I was in too much danger in my home, so they moved me to the last place people would look. Diablos is not part of the Order because he and the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order hate each other. I don t know why, but that s that.

I didn t even take a step back when I saw a bolt of light shoot out in front of me. I threw myself backwards on the ground as I tried to see who was attacking me. I heard leaves rustling to both sides of me as I stood and turned into the clearing. My wand still in my room, but that didn t matter; I was capable of wand less magic. I couldn t take a step into the clearing because vines shot out of the bushes and wrapped around my ankles. I stood still not even trying to get them off because I knew that s what who ever conjured them wanted me to do. I stilled as I heard an evil cackle; one that brought shivers down my spine and my hair to stand on my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind me I felt some come up behind me. I held back a shiver as fingers gingerly swept across my neck. The cackle came right in my ear. I held my breath as I recognized the fingers and cackle belonging to my evil aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) the demented sister of my father, Sirius Black.  
Now Bella, lets not scare the poor girl to death, said a voice from my right as vines with thorns shot out of the trees and wrapped around my neck. As a reflex I reached my arms up to my neck to dislodge the thorns, but vines shot out again wrapping themselves around my wrists, yanking them hard. I felt my shoulder dislocate and a bone snapped in my wrist. I didn t give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream so I kept quiet.  
Bellatrix Lestrange walked around me on the arm of my uncle Rodolphus Lestrange as Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange entered from the other side of the small clearing. All were wearing the robes of Death Eaters but not the hoods. I could see all of their faces as clearly as they could see mine. Hello, Isabella, what a surprise to find you here, in this dreary town in the first place, wearing those horrible clothes that don t belong on a person of Noble blood, but what do you expect when your father turns traitor. I should have kept quiet but I hated jabs towards my father, Can t call it Noble blood if you lower yourself to kiss a half-blood s robes, I said with a blank face and blazing silver-blue eyes. My glamour, that made me look like Isabella Swan, fell when I broke down in the forest after he left, so now my hair is pitch black and my eyes silver-blue, instead of brown.  
How dare you? You filthy blood traitor! You don t deserve to hold the Black name! How dare you! shrieked my aunt as she released her husband and pulled out her knife from its place hidden in her dress. She walked over to me and slashed the knife across my face, before Lucius came up behind her and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. Lucius was my uncle from my backstabbing, traitorous, mother's side; he was her brother. Ya, I know, my family is full of psychopathic morons.  
Bellatrix, the Dark Lord wants her alive, not in pieces. We shall let the Dark Lord punish her. He did say we could have our fun with her, though, Lucius, said my twisted uncle Rodolphus. Besides my dear, I am sure you can think of much more painful things to do to her, my dear.' he said to my deranged aunt.  
I hated my family; they were a bunch of psychos and darkly twisted people. The only sane ones were my Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, cousin, Nymphadora, and my father Sirius Black. They were the only ones I see on a regular basis who aren t trying to kill me. I clenched my teeth against the slash on my cheek and ignored the blood pouring down my face and neck in favour to watching my family stand in front of me talking about torturing me.  
Even though I was watching them, I never saw Rabastan pull out his wand, until he said, lazily, Crucio. Unbelievable pain filled my body unexpectedly, making me unable to do anything but thrash against the vines with thorns pushing into my neck. I couldn t help but scream my lungs out. I could faintly hear Bellatrix laughing evilly. My mind was shutting down from the pain, trying to protect itself when it all stopped. I stood there weakly, being held up by the vines and thorns, panting while trying to slow my heart and shake the aftereffects off, unsuccessfully, as Bellatrix continued to laugh.  
I don t think that was even close enough, to teaching her a lesson. Rodolphus? Your turn, I believe, Malfoy said calmly like his niece wasn t being tortured in front of his eyes.  
Rodolphus turned to Bellatrix and said, Dearest, I think that we should do it together, what do you think? I ignored them lowering my head so I couldn t see what was coming. I felt the thorns pierce my neck and drawing more blood as I did. After a few seconds, I gathered my senses to hear clothing rustling and two voices say harmoniously three of the scariest words in the world of magic, Fiend incendia minimus. I was so shocked that I didn t feel the flames lick my face, burning it. I felt it when the two of them charmed the flames down my arms and snaking them around my torso and legs. I screamed so loud that birds flew from the trees for miles around me. I started to cry, allowing tears to mix with the blood and the screams until it stopped. I dropped from the ground, my bonds burned from the flames that were used to brand me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the world go black and all my senses go dead for a few minutes or hours before I felt my body being lifted. I struggled to open my eyes as the person carried me ran through the thick bushes, careful not to move me more than necessary. I finally got my eyes to focus to see two bright, blood red eyes glowing in the darkness. I relaxed in Diablos embrace as he ran. I could feel the anger coming off him in waves.  
Diablos, I said in a soft voice, what happened to the Death Don t worry about them, you are safe. Diablos said in a forced calm voice. Any one could see he was struggling to rein in his magic. When Diablos got angry magic rolled off him in waves that made him feared by almost everyone. I am getting us home then you are going back to Hogwarts. It is not safe for us. Don t talk. I healed some wounds so you would make it and gave you the potion to prevent the change, but we need to hurry. Diablos ran as fast as he could while caring me. Soon we were at the house. Diablos, spent no time opening the door as it opened by magic, rushed upstairs to our separate bedrooms. He quickly put me down on my bed as carefully as he could, before taking out his wand and summoning our backpacks. He grabbed my box of shrunken magic books, caldron, clothes, school trunk, and so on, and placed in my backpack. He quickly swept his wand and muttered a summoning spell to spell the rest of my belongings in to the backpack, shrinking it as it was placed in the bag. After my things were all in my backpack, he turned so fast that his black, shoulder-length hair whipped around as he hurried from the room. I watched, through the open door, as all his belongings flew around his slight muscular build and into the bag that was on the floor. I felt no pain as I turned my head despite all the abuse I suffered. I thought that Diablos spelled me so that I couldn t feel my injuries. I watched as Diablos shouldered his bag and came quickly into my room. As he walked to my side I could see smears of blood on his clothes from where my body rested against his, while he ran us home. He picked up my bag before placing in on my stomach for me to hold. You are going to have to hold this and the porkey I give you. I won t be coming with you but I will send Dora to make sure you get to the Hospital wing. I packed your mirror and I always have mine on me, so don t hesitate to call. Good luck. With that Diablos handed me a small book. I felt a pull on my back as I was swept away from Forks and Diablos. The world was spinning for several minuets as I traveled over the water and land until suddenly I dropped onto a bed with a small gasp of pain escaping from my lips. I released the book and my bag as I tried to regain my breath. Both objects dropped on the ground alerting two people of my arrival. The two of them ran out of the nearby office and rushed over to me with matching expressions of horror on their faces. I quickly lost consciousness.  



	4. Chapter 4

Poppy was beside me, pacing like she did when she was worried. She had disappeared for an hour before sunset with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the co-Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I have no idea what it was about and Poppy Pomfery didn t volunteer the answer so I didn t ask. I wasn t very interested in my work ever since my family and I moved away from Forks and away from the girl that stole my son s heart. I hated the fact we left. The girl was such a danger magnet that six out of the seven of us were scared that something would happen while we weren t there to protect her. Jasper was taking our leave extremely hard, for some reason. The only one not worried was Edward, he suddenly found his mate, but I think that he is lying because I, as well as the rest of the family, know that he found his mate in Bella.  
My sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all go to school here at Hogwarts with my daughters, Rosalie and Alice. My wife Esme is the new Muggle Studies teacher, teaching everything about non-magic folk (muggles) to young witches and wizards. No one was happy to be here but Edward didn t want us in Forks for as long as Bella, Isabella, was there. We all stayed here to help my old friend Albus Dumbledore out. I watched Poppy pace as I sighed. I wished that I could sleep right now but since my family and I were vampires we couldn t. All of Hogwarts knew that we were vampires and, surprisingly, the teachers and students (besides most Slytherians) accepted us with open arms. All of my children plus that annoying Tanya and Garrett, Alice s friend, are in Gryffindor, the house of Lions. All of a sudden I felt and heard the whistle of a porkey enter the Hospital Wing. After a minuet I head a gasp of pain and smelled the blood. I looked at Poppy and saw her eyes wide with fear. I ran out of the room with Poppy behind me. On the bed closest to the office I saw a dark haired girl covered in blood. Beside me Poppy gasped and swore loudly, Why tonight of all nights, Isabella? I just stared dumbfounded; the girl s blood smelled exactly like Bella s. She looked exactly like Bella, except for her beautiful silver eyes and black hair, both her hair and eyes reminded me of Sirius for some reason. Before I could do anything she lost consciousness. Poppy brought me out of my stupor as she shouted at me, Carlisle, I need you to help me; she is loosing too much blood. Fetch Severus and Marniva, hurry! With that I shot out of the Hospital Wing as fast as my vampire speed could take me. I was at the staff room within minuets before bursting the door open with a loud bang. Thanking my lucky stars, I saw both Severus and Marniva sitting with the Headmaster, and my friend, Albus and Esme. The staff that was scattered in the room just stared at my hasty entrance. Carlisle, what is going on my friend? Albus asked worriedly.  
I quickly responded, Poppy needs Severus and Marvina. A girl just porkied here covered in blood and burns. I watched as Severus and Marniva stood up and headed to the fireplace to Floo to the Hospital Wing. Albus looked at me with blazing blue eyes and said, A dark haired girl, Carlisle? I barely nodded before Albus sprang up with grace that men his age you wouldn t think had. Esme quickly came up to me and hugged me close, I returned the hug. My wife always knew when something was wrong.  
Quietly I said, at a volume humans couldn t hear, She smells like Bella. Esme gasped in my robes before pulling away. How is that possible, Carlisle? What do we tell the children? Oh God, Carlisle is she alright? I looked at my wife with her shining eyes. I could tell behind the worry there was joy that she found her lost daughter. I felt the same way.  
I don t know. She is in bad shape. I am going to get back there and find out. Gather the kids and meet me in our quarters. I will bring news then. With a nod, Esme left the room and up to Gryffindor tower. I shot back to the Hospital Wing just in time to hear Severus swear. Dam it! They used fiend fire on her, the idiotic assholes and submitted her to at least 10 minuets of the Curiatus! How do we know that she is still sane! Severus was pacing back and forth as I walked in. I wasn t even gone from the Hospital Wing for twenty minuets and Poppy was just washing the blood from Bella s face, after stopping the bleeding and doing what she could for the burns. The bleeding had stopped and all the burns were wrapped and iced. You have to love magic; it works faster than the Muggle ways. Marvina was sitting beside Bella s bed just being near her, just like she was the girl s grandmother. Albus stood at the foot of the bed and Severus was raging as he paced between Marvina and Albus. Poppy was the one who noticed me and smiled tiredly.  
Thank you Carlisle. She will be okay, she said as she saw me looking at Bella, This is Isabella Black, Sirius daughter. If she is Sirius daughter how come he isn t here? I asked while walking over to her and studied her familiar face. She didn t change much besides the colour of her hair, eyes and her smaller build. I thought that the girl was much too thin for a girl her age.  
Albus was watching me carefully as he said, Sirius is busy tonight as there is no way of getting a hold of him till tomorrow morning. I guess they saw something in my face that I gave away; something that showed that I knew this girl because the both were watching me like a hawk. Eventually Marniva asked, Carlisle, do you know Isabella? She had her full attention on me, almost like she was making sure that I wouldn t attack Bella right there and then. I almost said I didn t but stopped myself when I saw Albus twinkling eyes. He knew that I recognized Bella from some where.  
I nodded, While my family minus Tanya and Garrett were living in Forks, Washington, we met Isabella Swan, I waved my hand at Bella. My whole family was very close to her. She became a member of our family that we were all sad to leave. Marniva looked shocked looking at Albus her expression changed; it became ferocious, disapproving, and angry. She turned to Albus and said in a deathly calm voice, You sent Isabella to America? Albus have you lost your marbles? Albus looked guiltily at Marniva, It was the best place for her. I wasn t about to send her to Italy where the devil is supposedly rumoured to live and besides they know she is from there and goes back every year. Poppy looked like she was about to kill Albus, You have lost your marbles, you old goat! That girl has suffered more than you can even imagine at the hands of those barbarians in Italy, you haven t seen her every year she comes back from there, this last year when Sirius was finally able to regain custody would have been the first year I didn t have to worry about her coming back looking like death warmed over! You better get over your hate for Diablos because, i know, he is the only reason why we even have her alive at the beginning of every year! Because you and that dam Italian Minister, no one can take her from the orphanage until she is 18, unless the person taking her is Sirius. I stood there in shock as the two women continued to verbally beat Albus. Severus looked like I imagined I looked like at the moment; identical faces of horror. I doubt he even knew about the abuse Bella went through, I sure didn t; she hid the marks well. I turned to the woman in question; after hearing what she had gone through just during the summer forbid me from calling her a child. I realized what Marniva and Poppy were talking about went a long way to explain Bella s earlier behaviour around us. What has happened to you little one? I thought horrified. I turned to Poppy briefly to tell her that I was going to go to my family chambers. She waved me off not even releasing Albus from her glare.  
I ran out of the room and headed straight to Cullan Chambers. When I got there all of my family, including Edward and Tanya, were sitting on the couches around Esme. Simultaneously they turned their heads to me as I walked in. Edward looked bored, so did Tanya. Alice was sitting on Garrett s lap with fear in her eyes. Jasper looked sick and scared for his life, while Esme and Rose and Emmett were all worried. Esme got up from her spot beside Emmett and walked over to me. I put an arm around her waist.  
Seeing they weren t going to say anything I answered their unasked questions The girl in the Hospital Wing .. 


	5. Sorry everyone

I am so sorry to everyone who has read my story and are waiting for the next chapter. My computer went in to get work done and my dad is trying to ghost everything back onto my hard drive. Please bear with me. I will up date as soon as I possibly can. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone who stuck with me. I know this has been taking forever and you all have my most heartfelt apologies. I have a hectic life and just got this back so forgive me all.

_I ran out of the room and headed straight to Cullan Chambers. When I got there all of my family, including Edward and Tanya, were sitting on the couches around Esme. Simultaneously they turned their heads to me as I walked in. Edward looked bored, so did Tanya. Alice was sitting on Garrett's lap with fear in her eyes. Jasper looked sick and scared for his life, while Esme and Rose and Emmett were all worried. Esme got up from her spot beside Emmett and walked over to me. I put an arm around her waist._

_ Seeing they weren't going to say anything I answered their unasked questions 'The girl in the Hospital Wing…..'_

**Time Passes from September 1 to October 31**

**Isabella Black remains unconscious until the evening of Halloween. This is the night the Goblet of Fire chooses the three School Champions. This is a special Triwizard Tournament seeing how it is the 1000 tournament, so the Champions from last tournament are also residing at Hogwarts for the year.**

I slowly opened my eyes as I stretched out my stiff limbs only to be greeted by white wash walls and the smell of the wizard equivalent of antiseptic. Looking around, I noticed that it was late in the afternoon, near supper, and that I was the only patient in the Hospital Wing. After a minuet of gathering my wits and making sure my mind was still protected by my Occulmury shields, I started to move into a sitting position, but stopped when I felt an unexpected pain shot all around my torso. Letting out a strangled gasp, I wrapped my arm around my middle.

Someone obviously heard my gasp because they came running a few seconds earlier. I assumed it was Madam Pomerfy, but wasn't sure because I had my eyes closed trying to wait out the pain that was slowly dieing in my chest and she didn't say a word. After the pain became manageable I opened my eyes to stiffen at the sight of a familiar face.

Staring right at me was no other than Carlisle Cullan, the father figure I had in my life in Forks. Carlisle smiled joyously at me like he found someone dear to him. I, unable to help myself, gave him a smile back.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything I leaned against my pillows and asked, 'How are you Carlisle?'

Carlisle chuckled, coming forward to sit beside my hip on the bed beside me. I felt his body's cold come through the blankets on my legs as he said, 'Not bad. I wish I could say the same for you, but from what I hear, this isn't even the worst thing that has ever happened to you. From what I hear you are here every full moon'

I froze for a second before I saw the concern in his eyes then I answered, 'Your right; This it's not the worst, but it is close.' I said, confirming what he said with a small smile. 'I am sorry I kept this from all of you,' I said with my head hanging down. I was scared that he would reject me because of this. I was their enemy, their natural rival, but I didn't hate them. I don't know why that is but I didn't care, I loved that whole family too much.

Carlisle put a hand under my chin and gently made me look into his eyes, 'You have nothing to be sorry for, I wish you would have told us but I understand and so does Esme. She has been worried sick about you, so are the kids.'

My eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he told me this. I knew that he still accepted me into his family and thought of me as one of his own. From his statement I knew that Alice and Emmett thought of me as a sister. I was happy that I hadn't lost a friend or a father figure. I loved my dad, but I barely had spent any time with him since I was taken to Italy.


End file.
